


Golden Brushes, Soft Touches

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Galahdian Proposal, Hair Brushing, I'm dying squirtle, M/M, Soft Dorks, god this is way too sweet, i love them, writing Rare-Pairs because somebody has to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Nyx hasn't needed to look after his own hair for years; luckily Prompto steps in to do it for him and it leads Nyx to a startling realization about their relationship.





	Golden Brushes, Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just kill me already because I'm back on my goddamn bullshit. Why do I always write fluffy things like this??? I'm not sorry for these cavities though.

Glaring down at the brush in his hand, Nyx clicked his tongue with irritation, loose, knotted hair beginning to tug harshly on his head. The shaved sides had started to grow out, too, but it had been years since he’d last had to do this himself. Usually Crowe or Libertus would do it for him but, well, Crowe was “off sick” apparently and Libertus had been sent on a mission with Tredd and Axis last month, so that ruled him out. 

There was no way he was about to trust the other Glaives with this, either; he’d seen far too many screwed up hairstyles to let them near his gorgeous locks. Maybe he could just wait until Libertus or Crowe came back. No. By then his hair would be matted and the parts that had started to grow out would star itching until he eventually just sheared the whole thing off. Again. 

That had been a disaster he didn’t really feel like re-living. Ever. 

Sighing, he looked into the mirror, prepared to simply yank out his hair if necessary so he didn’t have to suffer later, and froze at the person staring back at him.

Prompto was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Having trouble, Hero?” 

He chuckled, looking back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “How long have you been standing there, Prompto?”

“About as long as you’ve been glaring at that brush.”

“Damn. Next time I better lock the door.” He grinned, gesturing to himself with a teasing tone to his voice. “Wouldn’t want you to walk in on me half-decent.”

Prompto laughed, shaking his head as he walked into the room. “Nothing I haven't seen before.” Plucking the brush out of Nyx’s hand he pointed to the only chair in the room (it was made from old, worn-down leather and was probably the oldest yet comfiest chair in the entire building, and you were truly blessed if you managed to sit on it first during the Mad Winter Dash) and commanded a very simple, “sit down and let me sort this mess out for you.”

Knowing there’d be no arguing with him, Nyx put his hands up in surrender and dutifully walked over to sit down in the chair, sinking into the leather almost immediately with a noise of delight, his eyes closing almost involuntarily. Damn he was tired. Prompto stood behind him, brush held loosely in his mouth by the handle as his fingers started gently separating Nyx’s hair into chunks that were easier to brush. 

More than once the hair snagged, making Nyx wince or flinch but Prompto always apologized by running his fingers through it afterwards to soothe the sudden pain. After everything was separated he got to work brushing through the individual chunks and bundles, giving soft warnings when he was about to snag a particularly stubborn knot or tangle so Nyx could brace himself for it. 

“Do you want me to shave the sides for you, too?” 

“Mmm, I don't know if I can trust your shaky hands,” he teased. Prompto smacked his shoulder with a huff, no doubt rolling his eyes at the jab. 

“You mess up one time and that's all people remember you for.”

“That's just how it be on this bitch on an Eos.”

“Did you just  _ meme _ at me?” The incredulity of his voice made Nyx bite his tongue so he didn’t curl up into a ball of laughter, and he nodded gravely.

“It’s serious business after all.”

Prompto hummed, leaning over the chair to press a soft kiss against his cheek and honestly that was just unfair. How did he expect Nyx to say ‘no’ after that?

“Do you trust me?” 

Now that was a different question entirely, and it was laced with foul play. Nyx pouted, opening his eyes to half-heartedly glare at him. The soft smile he got in return caused his heart to flip in his chest. “Always,” he murmured, the weight of his answer shocking Prompto so much that he ducked his head to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Mean,” he muttered.

“The meanest. I’m practically a villain.”

He was pretty sure he  _ was _ a villain as far as Noctis was concerned. He  _ had _ stolen Prompto’s heart after all - the Prince had refused to talk to him for weeks when he’d found out Nyx had taken Prompto on an actual  _ date _ , and even though Prompto had sorted out the main problems with Noctis, there was still some doubt and animosity there. That's was fine, though, because Prompto was great at handling those insecurities and who was Nyx to deny them time together?

He had his own friends he liked to hang out with too; just because they were dating didn’t mean their whole lives suddenly revolved around each other and literally no-one else. 

Prompto’s hands were comforting and steady as he cleaned up the sides of Nyx’s hair, smoothing across the skin after he chopped and shaved the locks off just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. They’d never styled each other’s hair before, so Nyx still felt some amount of nerves about the finished product but, well, he doubted it would look  _ horrible _ . 

Prompto tapped his shoulder once he was done, leaning down to steal another kiss before he packed everything away. Nyx stood up and walked back to the mirror, running his hands over Prompto’s work with fond appreciation. He’d even cut the dry, split ends for him, and...it looked great. Once he braided everything again it’d be like he never got into that situation to begin with. 

Maybe he could teach Prompto how to do his braids too. The thought had him blushing. Braiding someone else’s hair was an intimate Galahdian tradition - one usually reserved for couples that planned to spend the rest of their lives together, and the sudden realization that he would absolutely be prepared to spend the rest of his life with Prompto had him backtracking his thoughts and trying to shake the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. 

Arms slinking around his waist, Prompto leaned against Nyx’s back, distracting him from the unexpected turn in his life. “Is it okay?” 

“Yeah,” Nyx breathed, “it’s perfect.”

“You should wear hair clips,” Prompto told him, reaching out to fiddle with the ends of Nyx’s hair, “you’d look great in them.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” 

He smiled, bringing Prompto’s hand to his lips so he could place a kiss against his skin. “Maybe,” he whispered, “you should do my hair for me more often, than.”

Prompto knew the implications behind that statement; there was no way he didn’t given everything he’d learned about Nyx’s culture for him. It may as well have been a Lucian proposal. 

“Yeah,” he whispered back, smiling shyly and tucking hair behind his ear, “I’d love that.”


End file.
